Exotic Loyalty
by Gypsy Tollamer
Summary: Heero has not seen his cousin Trowa since he was nine but when he does he notices that Trowa has found a new "best" friend one who by law is loyal to him. Future Warnings for: slave fic, sexual content and language.
1. Default Chapter

Exotic Loyalty

By: Gypsy Tollamer

            Heero waited anxiously in his room. His cousin Prince Trowa was coming to the castle today. He hadn't seen his cousin since he had been nine, they had both had the times of their lives and had been punished for it as well. They'd snuck away from the guards and servants and ran around like any normal child would of. They got dirty and wet and they both even got a couple of scrapes and bruises which their parents were both furious over. Prince Heero was now 17, almost the age of being a man but still thinking like a child, he longed for that day again. Most boys his age were already working or had titles with jobs. But Heero was just the Crown Prince. A person being bred to be king one day and he hated it.

            Suddenly he heard the gates open and the jangle of a carriage. Heero jumped up from his chair and ran to the window. He then let out a whoop of joy before running out of his room and down the stairs where he promptly ran into his father, and his advisors.

            "Heero, your manners" his father said.

            "Sorry father! Trowa's here!" he said a smile running across his face. The king couldn't help but smile as his son ran off. He hadn't  seen a smile on Heero's face since his mother had died 5 years ago.

            Heero ran outside just as he saw his cousin step out of the carriage and stopped. Trowa had grown so much. He was much taller then Heero and had a wave of hair over the left side of his face. His cousin looked at him and smiled slightly. Then a smaller cloaked figure stepped out of the carriage. Trowa walked up to Heero.

            "It's good to see you again." Heero said to Trowa while embracing him gently.

            "Yes, it is." Trowa said. 

            "You look tired maybe I should show you to your room." He said.

            "Yes perhaps that would be best. I'm afraid Master Trowa isn't much company when he's tired." The cloaked figure said.

            "Huh?" Heero asked looking at the person. He young man lowered the hood to reveal blonde hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes.

            "Heero, this is Quatre. " Trowa said.

            "The king appointed me to Trowa's service." The blonde said.

            Heero looked questionably at his cousin. He would never thought that Trowa would own a slave. From the boys small size and looks Heero could tell what kind of slave he was. One made simply for pleasure.

            "I'll take you to your room now." Heero said softly leaded Trowa and his slave upstairs to the guest room closest to his own room. "I'll see you at dinner." Trowa nodded and closed the door.

            "He's nice." Quatre said removing his gloves.

            "He seemed kind of weirded out." Trowa said. 

            "Well, what about? You didn't do anything wrong Trowa. Was it me?" he asked removing his cloak to reveal his body. Trowa looked down at the barely clothes boy and smiled. Slave's clothing never let much to the eye especially if they were chamber slaves like Quatre was. Maybe Quatre was the problem. Heero didn't have a chamber slave. He could have been weirded out by the thought of him having one or maybe he wanted one of his own. Or maybe Heero didn't like to idea of owning another human.

            "I'm going to go talk to him." He said going to the door only being stopped by Quatre who stood in front of it.

            "You're going to rest. We're going to be here over a month Trowa. There's going to be time to talk. You need to rest." He said running his hands across Trowa's chest and then pressing his face against him as he hugged the much taller man. "I know you're tired. Please, do it for me."

            Trowa sighed and nodded. He knew he couldn't win this up hill battle.

END OF PART ONE


	2. quatre and trowa the beginning

                                                          Exotic Loyalty

                                                                                    By: Gypsy Tollamer

Gypsy: Yeah, I know it's been a while for this fic people. But I've finally had time to work on some writing. But soon I'll be leaving for Spring Break. DESTIN! WOO HOO! (sorry bout that) and I'm working Singing in the Rain, Quilters and we just finished Twelfth Night. I'm tired, can you guess? In case you haven't noticed. There is a new sequel to "The Meaning of Beautiful"… YEA! Also if you want to be added to my yahoo group to be notified for updates. Send me an email at my old address: q_bean12@hotmail.com and I'll add you right away. Still haven't figured out this whole yahoo thing but it's a good idea so I'll work on it.

Chapter: More Trowa centric then Heero centric. Talks about he and Quatre and Trowa's life.

            Trowa lay in the large bed. Quatre lay next to him breathing in a steady smooth motion. You could tell the blonde was deep in sleep. A small smile graced the blonde's face. As his master Trowa was the only one to ever be aloud to see Quatre smile. A rule Trowa felt to be out dated but he liked the idea of being considered special to see that simple smile. Trowa looked to the ceiling. It looked similar to the one at Uncle Dekim's castle. In fact, that's where he met Quatre. Quatre had the horrible task of being the release of many guests passion after Dekim's parties and dinners. Being the chamber maid of a guest chamber was low work but Quatre could have been working the bordello's at least he was on the high end of the whoring business. He got no money but had constant food, water and a bed to sleep in. After a dinner where Dekim talked to Trowa about being a man. Trowa was surprised to find a small blonde in his room sitting at the end of the bed on the small chest. Trowa remember everything about that night… and the weeks following…

****Flashback******

            "What are you doing in here?" a sixteen year old Trowa asked.

            "Your Uncle sent me." The blonde said. He was dressed in a male harem outfit with black lining those dark eyes. The exact color as an ocean on an overcast day. 

            "Thankyou for making the bed then." Trowa said taking off his coat. He was going to throw it on the chair when the blonde took it from his arms and hung it up in the closet where Dirty clothes hung. 

            "I'm more then a bed maker." He said.

            "I can see that." Trowa gulped and removed the uncomfortable boots he was wearing.

            "Am I not of your tastes? If you would prefer for a girl or someone taller I can call for someone you might like better." The blonde said shyly. "You Uncle said you needed some one to help relax you and release your stress."

            "Did he?" Trowa mused aloud. "You're just of my taste then."

            "Oh." Quatre said. He sounded slightly happier. Trowa was quiet and worked to remove the cravat from his neck. "Have you ever?"

            "No." Trowa said. "I keep to myself."

            "Don't worry." Quatre said removing the buttons slowly and looking down at Trowa who was sitting on the bed. "I'll be gentle." Quatre pushed him back and crawled on the bed to lay beside him only to pull the taller man on top of him. "Kiss me."

            Trowa obeyed. For the first time in his life. Trowa was not afraid to speak. He wasn't afraid to moan or sigh. And Quatre enjoyed that. For the first time in his life Trowa was alive. After what felt like an explosion in his body Trowa looked up into those eyes who looked bright blue. The blonde was still straddling him with Trowa still deep inside of him.

            "What's your name?" Trowa whispered kissing the boy's neck.

            "Quatre." He said sighing. "I take it you enjoyed yourself, Lord Trowa."

            "I did…. But in a way I can't explain." Trowa said. He dropped his voice softer. "I can't."

            "You're getting quiet again." He said pulling Trowa out of him and dropping down Trowa torso to kiss his smooth stomach. Trowa felt that feeling come into his mouth. He pulled Quatre back up to his face and kissed him fiercly. He roiled over on top of the blonde and growled softly. He knew what he was doing now.

            It had been quite a battle to buy Quatre from his Uncle. In fact Duke Dermail was fighting pretty fiercly for the blonde but Trowa had more money and more desire. He didn't want to own just Quatre's body but his heart…

            Trowa sighed and ran his fingers through Quatre's hair. The slave yawned and opened his eyes.

            "Hello." He said. "I take it you're not tired anymore."

            "Not sleepy." Trowa said. "But I am in the mood for something else." Quatre smiled before ripping off Trowa shirt and pants and going straight for the core of the problem.

            Heero walked by Trowa's room book in hand. He wanted to show Trowa the new book he had taken to reading over and over. It was the game they had always played when Trowa came to visit. But instead of hearing the usual silence. Heero gasped to hear groans and moans coming from the bedroom.

            "Oh Quatre." Trowa moaned. "I love you, Darling." There were more noises and more screams of love and desire and Heero could just stand there with his mouth open. Finally with one scream from Trowa there was silence.

            "I love you Trowa." The slave said. Heero's jaw dropped again. The slave called his cousin by his informal name. Something that was not aloud. This was not good.

            Heero took a minute to collect himself. He thought of what to do and when he finally decided to walk away and pretend like it never happened. Trowa emerged from the chamber from his robe and ran smack into his cousin. The book dropping to the floor and two best friend's eye's meeting for the first time in a long while.

END OF PART 2

Gyspsy: Comments? Anything at all?


	3. enter duo

Exotic Loyalty  

By: Gypsy Tollamer

~~~~

Gypsy: Thanks for the few reviews. I figured to add another chapter because I'm nice!

So, there! No more complaining! To be added to the mailing list send an email to..

gypsyupdates-subscribe@yahoo.com and you'll be notified when any of my fics are updated… Thanks for glitterynile for the idea. Atleast I think she was the one who gave me the idea.. Oh well, She's one of my best reviewers and always makes me feel special.

~~~~

            Trowa looked at his cousin who stood there with his mouth hanging open. Trowa bent over to retrieve the book which had fallen to the floor.

            "Sorry, Heero." He said. "Actually I was coming to see you."

            Heero just stood there took the book from his cousin and turned around toward his room. 

            "Heero?" Trowa asked. Heero stopped to stare at his cousin over his shoulder.

            "Yes, Trowa?" he asked softly.

            "We need to talk." The green eyed teenager said. "Can I talk to you?"

            Heero nodded and Trowa followed the prince into his bedroom. Trowa looked around. It looked the same as it had all those years ago.

            "You haven't changed one bit." Trowa said sitting at the small table in the corner.

            "And you've changed everything." Heero snapped. 'Where's my cousin? Where's my best friend? Here you are with the mysterious hair cut and your own personal whore!"

            Trowa stood up. "What did you just say?"

            "What's wrong with you Trowa? Did your Uncle put this up to you? I mean, Is it this about Catherine and your mother or what?" he asked.

            "Heero, unlike you. I had to grow up. My whole family is dead, I didn't have any choice. It was either grow up or die and because of Quatre I chose to grow up and not kill myself. I refuse to bury myself in guilt. Unlike you." Trowa said. "I never want to hear you say those things about Quatre ever again."

            Heero turned around to face the window. Trowa had never yelled at him. No one had ever yelled at him and this feeling in his chest was a new thing. He'd felt a lot of things in his life but not this feeling of being beneath some one.

            "Look Heero. I'm sorry. That was pretty insensitive of me." He said standing beside his cousin. "You have grown up just not as much, I guess."

            "Are you happy?" Heero asked after a minute of silence.

            "Very much." Trowa said.

            "With him?" Heero asked.

            "yes." He said. "I love him."

            "I wish I could be happy." Heero said sitting on the window sill. 'But it looks like I'll never be."

            "Why are you unhappy?" Trowa asked.

            "I don't have anyone. I'm all alone. I mean you don't realize this but you're my only friend Trowa." He said wiping the one tear that had crept down his face.

            "For a while it was the same for me." His cousin said. "Then I got one. Sure, by law he may be loyal to me forever but we're friends still. No matter who owns who. In a way we own eachother."

            "It sound wonderful." Heero said. "I heard him say your first name. That means a lot, you know?"

            "I know." He said looking out the window a minute. "Why don't you do something for yourself for once?"

            "What do you mean?" Heero asked.

            "How much money have you saved up from your weekly allowance?" Trowa asked.

            "About 300 gold pieces or so." He said. "Nothing to really buy with it."

            "Get dressed Heero. We're going into town." His cousin said.

            "Huh?" Heero asked.

            "We're buying you a companion. I mean, After I leave you'll be all alone again. Unless…." Trowa smiled.

            "I buy a Quatre for myself." He said. "I like that idea."

            "You know you don't have to have sex with him." Trowa said.

            "I don't think I'd want to." Heero said. "I mean, I don't know…"

            "You'll learn and then you'll live for it!" Trowa said hopping out the door and closing it before going to his room to get dressed. 

            Heero smiled and reached for his boots.

                                    ~~~~

            Trowa and Heero stood outside the auction house. They got off their horses and let the valets take them away to the watering area. The owner; Marko as he was known came up to them.

            "Your majesties." He stammered. "Had I known you were coming I would have cleaned."

            "Atleast we get to see what everyone else does." Trowa said. "His majesty, Prince Heero is in the market for a personal; chamber slave. Can you help him?"

            "Oh yes. Chamber slaves are on this hall. Inspect them and take anyone you want. Free of charge of course. Consider it a gift, your majesty." He stammered again.

            "Thankyou Sir." Heero said. Heero and Trowa walked down the hallway. One young lady with honey colored curls came right up the bars in her cage. She looked about 14.

            "Are you two, really princes?" she asked in awe.

            Trowa smiled and kissed her hand. She blushed and turned away to sigh.

            They continued to look seeing that all the slaves were all exoticly beautiful and in good health. Heero stopped in front of one cage. He looked in. One long haired man sat in the back corner scowling at him. 

            "Don't even think of buying me, you yuppie. I won't put out." He said bitterly.

            "I don't want you to." Heero said. "I'm Prince Heero and you are?"

            "Duo, but don't even think of impressing me with that prince bit. I'll still kick your ass." He said.

            "I want him." Heero said.

            "Feisty ones, huh?" Trowa asked. He waved Marko over.

            "Now the only problem is getting him back to the castle." Heero said. "Call a public carriage and tether our horses behind." Marko nodded and then sent a messenger to do just that.

            Duo's amethyst eyes flashed.. He couldn't believe he was being bought and that his fears of being owned were coming true.

-END OF PART THREE


	4. tears and despair

Exotic Loyalty

By: Gypsy Tollamer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gypsy: Hello! Bet you're glad to see me. I know the month of may can be so long. *gives up her charade* You probably don't even remember what the stories about or who I am. Seeing as it's May 14th now I'm hoping the rest of my vacation goes well. I have several projects including updating this fic and "Rebellion". It's been forever since I worked on that one but I'm having the worst time writing it. Damn writer's block. It's like syphilis for a whore, you can't work with it. Well you can but it sucks for your customers. *laughs at her own joke* My other projects are customizing my bowling shoes. (Yes I have my own pair) and painting my book shelf. Plain wood is boring to me. I also plan on sleeping and lounging. So far I've only done the last two things on my list. *scratches off sleeping and lounging and then writes them down again to give herself an excuse for doing so* ENJOY! Hope it doesn't suck much.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo was pulled out of the pen and brought in front of his new "master". He sneered at him. The guy couldn't have been more then 17 years old. The one next to him seemed older and more responsible. This child had a new toy. Duo looked down at the floor as all hopes of being free to enjoy the world on his own fluttered out of the room. 

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Trowa sighed and removed his velvet cape. He wrapped it around the boy's body to cover him much better then he was. Heero had picked a very beautiful young man to be his companion but this look in the boy's eyes was something he ahd never seen in Quatre's. Was it despair or something much darker?

            "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Trowa said closing the two top buttons on the long cape.

            'Duo." The boy grumbled looking at the floor. 

            "I'm Trowa." He said. Heero was over talking to Marko and occasionally looked over to Duo's way. "I'm the prince's cousin. I'll be at the castle for a short while."

            Duo didn't speak just adjusted the cape around his shoulders. Trowa heard the carriage pull out side.

            "Your majesty." He called. "The carriage is here."

            Heero held out his hand for Marko to lay a kiss on top. 

            "Thank you sir." Heero said. Heero walked to the carriage where Trowa was helping Duo in. Trowa turned to face his cousin. 

            "Ready?" Trowa asked.

            "Yes." Heero said getting in and sitting in the seat across from his new companion. The castle loomed up on the hill and Heero couldn't help but think what his father and everyone else would think.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Trowa stepped out the carriage first when they arrived at the castle. He helped Heero out and then Duo. He pulled the hood over the young man's face.

            "He can stay with Quatre while we're at dinner. During the after meal walk you and your father take you can tell him about Duo. Heero nodded and Trowa and he walked up the stairs toward Trowa's chamber. Trowa opened the door and took Duo inside with Heero close behind him. "Quatre!" Trowa called. Suddenly a small blonde came from under the bed with a stocking in hand.

            "I don't know how it got down there." He said. "I never do."

            Trowa helped Quatre rise to his feet.

            "Hello." Quatre said to the cloaked figure.

            "This is Duo. Heero just paid for him. I need you to clean him up and get him ready. The king is probably going to want to inspect tonight." Trowa pulled the hood off Duo's face. "Work your magic Babet."(1)

            "I'll try." Quatre said. Trowa pulled Quatre into a kiss. "See you later." And as quickly as they came Trowa and Heero left. 

            Quatre looked at Duo and smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up." Quatre removed Trowa's cape from the boy's shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

            "Are you a slave too?" he asked in a firm voice. 

            "Yes. I've been with Master Trowa for a while." He said. He led Duo to Trowa' bathing chamber and removed the kettle from the stove that was always hot. He filled the tub with the hot water from the kettle and the cool water from the pitchers on the dresser. Quatre stuck his hand in. "It's just right."

            Duo took a step forward and later as he sat in the tub with Quatre washing the dirt from his hair he looked at his reflection and resigned to his fate. The soap stung his eyes and Duo wept.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gypsy: End of chapter four! Sorry it's sad. REVIEW!

1- a French term for endearment. Learned that from my French friend Jaques…. Merci!


	5. preparations

Exotic Loyalty

By: Gypsy Tollamer

~~~~~

Gypsy: Thank you to all of you who wished me well for my summer semester. I pulled all A's and took nine credit hours. It made a big difference to know that you all understood my absence of updates.

Thanks again but who's to say I even got done after that. First with fall semester came new classes and my job and then in November I broke my leg in a very bad fall. I was laid up for a few weeks in a neck brace and all sorts of stuff so I'm trying to make up for it. So since july I've had one update. Sorry again. Enjoy to this addition to Exotic Loyalty.

                                                            ~~~~~~

            Quatre pour a bucket of warm water over the new slaves head. The rest of the soap washed away and that when he noticed his shoulders shaking and small sniffles coming from the long haired boy.

            "Hey." Quatre said moving to look at him face on. He touched his shoulder and sat on the floor. "What's wrong? Did you get soap in your eyes. I know it stings."

            "No." he whimpered. The boy's violet eyes stared at Quatre strangely. "How do you do it?"

            "Do what?" Quatre asked. " I don't understand."

            "Be owned by someone. To never be free and be some little man's toy. How do you stand it?" he asked.

            "Trowa may legally own me but we truly own each other." He said. 

            "Yeah right." Duo murmured. 

            "It's true. I know it's not the same for all slaves as it is for me but Heero will be very good to you I'm sure.  Trowa wouldn't allow it."

            "And the prince allows his cousin to boss him around? I think not. I've heard things about royalty, their the lowest form."

            "And where did you hear that?" Quatre asked taking the soap and cleaning the grime off of Duo's back. 

            "Other slaves."

            "They were probably trying to scare you. Some people don't know what their talking about." Quatre rinsed Duo's back and then handed Duo the cloth. "You can clean your front. I know I would want to instead of some stranger."

            Duo nodded and did as he was told.

            "How long have you?"

            "Been a slave? Since I was eight." Quatre said getting a towel off of a table. "My father couldn't pay the taxes and the governor thought I was beautiful."

            "Eight? Was he mean to you?"

            "Yes, but I was given to a friend of his as a present when I was 11. Master Ward was very good to me and when he died Trowa's uncle purchased me at auction." Quatre said holding up the towel. "You better dry off."

            "That's awful." Duo said getting up and drying off. "I would have killed myself rather then get passed around like something on the dinner table."

            "You don't understand Duo. I understand that this is new for you but I don't regret anything. I kept my father and mother alive and my sisters and that is enough for me to go on when things are bad and because I have Trowa now and he is everything to me." He said. "let's get you ready. You can wear my clothes until Heero gets your own. Trowa spoils me I'm afraid."

            "Is Trowa a prince too?" Duo asked.

            "Yes, but he won't get the throne until his uncle dies." Quatre pulled out a red outfit and handed it to Duo. "Do you know how to put one of these on?"

            Duo shook his head slowly. He couldn't help but feel insecure and stupid.

            "I'll help you." Quatre said. " I will."

            Quatre helped Duo into his outfit the whole time truly feeling worry for the young man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You what??!" Heero's father yelled in the study.

            "I bought a slave father." Heero said. "Trowa has one why not me?"

            "You're too young." His father said.

            "You got Maria when you were 13." Heero said speaking of his father's own personal slave. Maria had helped raise him and actually had been good friends with his mother before she passed. A thing Heero always wondered about. "I'm older then you were. I just want someone to talk to and have that connection with."

            "This is all your doing." Heero's father said to Trowa. "You grew up so fast that you feel the need to pull Heero along with you."

            "Heero made this decision on his own I swear. You have my honor on that." Trowa said. 

            "You should see him Father. He's my age. If I didn't take him then he could go somewhere where someone could hurt him." Heero said.

            "Fine." The king said. "Trowa have you slave bring him down. I might as well meet yours as well. See what your Uncle has done to your morality."

            Trowa frowned a bit and then went to the stairs to go to his chamber. Quatre had not ruined his morality but been his salvation. He would have committed the most mortal of sins after his mother and sister were murdered. Suicide.

            He knocked on the door and entered. Quatre had done the unthinkable. Heero's slave was even more gorgeous then Trowa had expected. Wearing one of Quatre's outfits he showed miles of golden olive skin and was wearing some of Quatre's jewelry. Quatre on the other hand looked even more radiant then ever.

            "Does the king want to see him now?" he asked putting the last pleat of Duo's hair into a braid complete with golden ribbons and a few golden coins. 

            "yes, in fact the both of you."

            Quatre turned pale. "The king? Why?"

            "To see what has corrupted me so." Trowa said sarcastically. "Go get finished dressed and I'll tell Duo the rules of the court."

            Quatre nodded and went into the wash room with a wooden box in his hands. And a paper wrapped package in his arms.

            "Rule one: The king is your majesty, Heero is master and you put the word lord in front of anyone's name who is of royalty. Like me. I'm Lord Trowa to you. But you just keep to sirs and madams with the staff of the castle unless noted other wise. Quatre is just Quatre though although it's probably not the best time to refer to him right now. My uncle's upset with me. Just act like you've looked like that all the time. Trowa sprayed a little lavender on Duo's skin.

            "There." Trowa said. "Quatre hurry!."

            Duo gasped when Quatre came out a few moments later. Quatre was gorgeous in a gray outfit with silver dripping on him everywhere. Trowa put a smoky topaz and diamond necklace on him and Quatre lined his eyes and sprayed rose water on his skin. 

Quatre slipped on slippers and a anklet of bells on his left foot.

            "You'll have to go barefoot." He told Duo.

            "Let's go." Trowa said and then they went down the long corridor to the stairs and began to walk down them.

            "Don't make eye contact unless asked to." Quatre whispered to duo. "No talking unless talked to and then whisper. Act helpless if all else fails. It never has failed me."

            Trowa opened the large ornate doors and the three entered the chamber.

END OF PART 5

Is that enough to hold you back for a while? Read and review!


End file.
